Wrong
by par-ic
Summary: What's wrong?" There are so many answers.


**Wrong**

As he lay rough, quick kisses up her collarbone and over her neck, sending sparks of electricity through her skin, a few silent tears slipped through her eyelashes. He never noticed as her hands continued to move up and down his muscled back, urging him on. He returned his sensual assault to her mouth, and she gave in completely to him.

***

The two lay next to each other in the bed, exhausted. While the man slept, she curled into a ball on her side, sobs shaking her body, the blanket covering her naked form. Without anyone to comfort her, she drifted off, the tears staining her cheeks until morning.

***

The bright afternoon sun shone through the dark curtains, despite their original purpose. The two forms stirred, slowly awakening.

"Mmmm," the man groaned, sitting halfway up, resting his weight on his elbows. The woman uncurled from her position, forcing a smile towards him

"Morning, Babe," he said with mock enthusiasm as he rubbed his eye. She sat up, gathering the blankets as she did so.

"Work already?" She asked; child-like.

"Yes, Cath, work time," nothing in his voice said 'just messing with you'. They both stood and began the routine they had done so many times before. While he searched for a decent meal, she walked into the bathroom, immediately turning on the shower before examining her reflection.

She saw the dried tears on her face, the bags under her eyes, more from stress rather than lack of sleep, and the broken visage before she had to turn away to keep from crying yet again.

Catherine stepped into the barely-warm water and felt relief flood over her and his scent leave her. They had been together forever. Too long perhaps. At first it was stable, love at first sight some might even dare to say. They had let their feelings grow for years before either did anything about them. After the lust and thrill of the new relationship wore off, it left both inhabitants grasping for their footing.

He began to spiral out of control. Trouble with the law, that only their co-workers could fix, then a run in with a stripper, and a mob boss left him a changed man. She did her best to hang on, the sting of infidelity and worry of a murder-rap fighting her the whole way.

Now it seemed as if she was only holding on to keep him together. It was a slow kill for both, she knew, because too much more of this empty loving would drain her completely, and without her, it was only a matter of time before he fell as well. It seemed as though neither person could come out of this a winner.

"I love him." she whispered to herself as she stepped out of the shower.

***

Clad in back pants and a white blouse, she ate her breakfast in silence, only the crunch of the toast as she chewed to break through her thoughts. Each time it did, she changed topics, but they always landed back on her partner.

The front door burst open just as the clock struck three ten. Catherine's daughter happily bounded up to her, a smile on lips until she saw her mother's face.

"What's wrong?" Lindsey asked. Catherine looked up. There were so many answers to that question.

"Nothing sweetie, I'm just tired. Make sure you do all of your homework tonight, no funny business, okay?" she tried to grin, but nothing was displayed. The girl nodded and continued on to her room.

The man reappeared, newly showered and dressed in his work clothes.

"Ready to go, Warrick?" The woman asked as she placed the dirty dishes in the sink. He picked up his keys from the counter, tossing hers into her now open hands. In their separate cars they made their way to work, where their secret was well hidden.

***

"What's wrong with you?" Nick asked. Again, so many answers. Catherine walked next to him just as they entered the locker room. She raised an eyebrow at him, no expression on her face, as she opened her lock.

"You look like a ghost of your former self," he elaborated.

She scoffed slightly. "That's because I am," she grabbed her purse and clicked the lock back into place. The Texan remained shocked into silence as she walked out of room.

The leader of the grave shift and her best friend of twenty years, walked towards her, just starting his shift. Seeing the tear roll down her cheek, he pulled her to the side.

"Tell me what's wrong" he asked her. Another tear slipped through, making more tracks down her face.

"Everything," she answered.


End file.
